Little Game
by prettyloseremma
Summary: It was just another Friday night of class 2-A, formally known as 1-A, in their dorm. Most of them were lounging about in the common room when Ashido decided to speak up "Let's play a game."


**Hey Just a little one shot for fun**

 **hope you guys like it**

 **please leave a review and let me know what you think**

* * *

It was just another Friday night of class 2-A, formally known as 1-A, in their dorm. Most of them were lounging about in the common room when Ashido decided to speak up "Let's play a game." That got everyone's attention. Kirishima looked at her warily "What kind of game?" She motioned for them to get closer, so everyone gathered around in a circle. "We have to guess who likes who in our class" She smirked "I mean we've known each other for over a year now; let's just see how well we actually know one another." Some of the class were hesitant at first, but the thought of knowing who liked who was too tempting for them to back out now. "Who goes first?" Toru asked. Everyone looked at each other. Kirishima spoke up "Hey, let's guess Todoroki first." Todoroki glanced over at him "The first to speak should take the first round" Kirishima grinned "got something to hide?" "I could say the same" Todoroki raised an eyebrow at him. Before Kirishima could reply Denki broke in "enough with the back and forth, let's just guess Todoroki first" Kirishima looked at Todoroki smugly "don't worry Kirishima, your next" Kirishima's face fell. "Midoriya?" everyone turned to look at who spoke. Ojiro looks at everyone confused "right?" Everyone looks at Todoroki for an answer but he just shakes his head no. "Damn, I shipped that" Ashido muttered while Kirishima sulked beside her "me too."

Hagakure took a turn at guessing "what about Momo?" they all turn to look at Yaoyorozu, who's ears started to go red, then over to Todoroki, who nods his head once making her go completely red. "I-Isn't it Kirishima's turn next?" Yaoyorozu forced out. "That's not fun, it's obvious he has a thing for Ashido" Sero commented leaning back while Kirishima went as red as his hair. "OK! Moving on," Ashido butted in "does Bakugou like anyone?" that made most of the class laugh. Kirishima looks at her confused "well, yeah" that made everyone turn to him in shock. Sero chimed in "it's pretty obvious who." Denki started to laugh "Wait, you guys didn't know?" they all nodded in unison, that's when Jiro grabbed Denki by his collar "Who is it!?" Kirishima gets between them "Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but we are not at liberty to reveal that information" "Yeah we like our heads where they are, thanks" Denki added. That's when the rest of the girls surrounded them "Tell us, NOW!" They started to sweat nervously and Sero was the first to break when he saw the girls reach for their weapons "OK, OK! She's the only girl Bakugou calls by their name." The girls step away from them thinking of who it could be.

Uraraka was standing in the kitchen area getting a glass of water, as she was in her room studying a few minutes before, when she overheard the rest of them talking. Curiosity got the best of her, so she took a seat and listened in on them. "I had believed everyone would have guessed it by now" Tokoyami said "It's Uraraka." "What!?" everyone shouted out, while Uraraka tried her best not to choke on her drink in the kitchen. At that moment Bakugou walked in to the common room while the others were still reeling from what Tokoyami told them. Mineta was the first to notice his arrival and walked up to him "Hey Bakugou, I would of thought you to go for the bold types." Bakugou glares down at him "What are you talking about lech?" Ashido walks up beside him giggling and elbows his side "Uraraka huh?" she smirked "who knew you were into the sweet and innocent types." Bakugou stilled as he processed what she just said. He snapped his head towards his friends, who started to sweat again and looked ready to commit murder. "It wasn't us, we swear!" they begged. That's when Iida joined the conversation "Now there's no need for that, especially as Uraraka feels the same toward you." They heard the sound of glass breaking and in the next moment a red faced Uraraka pops her head into the common room "Iida! I told you that in confidence!" Iida stood and bowed low "I apologise Uraraka. I have tainted our friendship, how will I ever make it up to you?" before she could respond a wide eyed Bakugou turned and left the dorms. Everyone watched as Uraraka ran out after him and once they were out of sight they all rushed over to the window to see what they would do next.

"Bakugou! Wait!" Uraraka called out to him. Bakugou stopped but didn't turn around "What do you want now?" She stepped up beside him and took a deep breath "is it true?" "What?" he snapped back. She moved to stand in front of him "that you like me?" He looked away from her "Why the hell do you care if I do or not?" Bakugou was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm "It's true. What Iida said, about me liking you." Uraraka smiled at him "Even if what they said about you liking me isn't true, it made me really happy. And I know you have no time for something as silly as romance, what with you wanting to become the number one hero and all. You wouldn't want someone as fragile as me standing by your side." She looked down as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She looked up as she felt hands hold on to her face. Bakugou makes her look into his eyes before saying "There ain't anything fragile about you" then leaned down to kiss her. It was a short but sweet kiss. He pulled away "Tomorrow night, 6 o'clock, meet me here and dress nice." Uraraka watched him walk away after that, and once he was out of sight she turned to go back into the dorms when she saw everyone pressed up against the windows gaping. She could just make out Denki sulking while handing what looked like money over to Kirishima and Sero.

Midoriya walked into the common room to see everyone looking out the window "what's going on?" Denki grinned once he saw him "Bakugou just kissed Uraraka." Midoriya smiled and turned towards Kirishima and Sero "Pay up" he said holding his hand out towards them. "Damn it" they groaned, handing over the money. Ojiro looked at the four of them confused "you bet on them?" Kirishima answered him "yeah, it was simple. The three of us bet they would get together, but Denki thought they wouldn't have the balls" he smirked "but then the three of us made another bet. Sero and I bet Uraraka would be the one to kiss Bakugou first, but Deku bet that Bakugou would kiss Uraraka first" he groaned again "we won the first bet buts all the money on the second one." "Ahhhhh!" everyone jumped and turned quickly towards Mineta, the source of the scream. Standing at the entrance of the dorm was Aizawa, staring everyone down with slightly narrowed eyes. "Lights out" no one moved "Now!" everyone scattered to their rooms and locked their doors. Aizawa sighed "Teenagers."


End file.
